Internal passageways that are used to convey fluids necessarily cause at least some pressure loss in the fluid flow. However, for certain applications, limiting this pressure loss is of vital importance. In gas turbine engines, improvement is constantly sought with respect to internal passage design such as to limit as much as possible unwanted pressure losses in the fluid, in order to therefore maximize efficiently as much as possible.
For complex fuel conveying members having multiple interconnected fluid passages, including bends, corners, steps, etc., such fluid dynamic losses can be even more exaggerated. For example, as shown in FIG. 7, in order to create an elbow or corner joint between two intersecting passageways within a common fuel system part, intersecting holes are typically cross-drilled and at least one of which is subsequently plugged in order to form the corner transition between the two drilled passages. However, this results in a very dramatic 90 degree angled corner which tends to cause excessive flow turbulence and high pressure losses in the fluid flow. Additionally, the use of plugged passageways requires pressure testing in order to ensure that no leaks exist about the plugs.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a member of a gas turbine engine fuel system having an improved fuel conveying passage.